AP22, a protein specific to axonal membranes and isolated in our laboratory will be chemically characterized by: molecular weight determination, analytical ultracentrifugation, amino acid composition, lipid analysis, carbohydrate analysis, phosphorus determination, nucleic acid analysis, end group analysis and comformation studies. We hope that these studies not only will clarify the chemical nature of this protein but also might indirectly reveal a clue to its biological function. Immuno-biological studies of AP22 will be done. A quantitative complement fixation test will be developed to study species specificity, organ specificity, developmental changes, pathologic changes and tissue cultured cells. On-going work on immunofluorescence will be continued. Immunoelectron microscopy will be used for ultrastructural localization. Morphological Transforming Factor, another protein discovered in our laboratory which has been shown to promote glia maturation, will be purified to homogeneity. More steps will be added to the already worked out purification procedure. One approach consists of dissociating any possible aggregates and purifying the smallest subunit possessing the biological activity. Another approach consists of affinity column chromatography involving antigen-antibody interaction.